customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 2,757 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore Barney & Friends Is Unknown Edit Comments Share Barney and The Backyard Gang (1988-1991), Barney Home Video (1992-2001), and Barney & Friends (1992-2002):Edit The Backyard Show (August 29, 1988) Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) A Day at the Beach (June 4, 1989) Waiting for Santa (May 1, 1990) Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) Barney Goes to School (August 1, 1990) Barney in Concert (July 1, 1991) Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991) Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) Let's Go On A Musical Adventure with Barney! (October 24, 1993) Barney Songs (1993) (November 1, 1993) Barney's Talent Show (1993 Version) (November 2, 1993) Barney's Fun & Games (1993 Version) (November 9, 1993) Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1993 Version) (November 12, 1993) Barney's Once Upon A Time (1993 Version) (November 17, 1993) Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1993 Version) (November 18, 1993) Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993) Barney's Let's Go To The Moons (January 2, 1994) Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994) Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995) Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998) Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998) Barney's First Adventures (September 1, 1998) Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister (November 3, 1998) Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999) More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) Be My Valentine, Love Barney (December 26, 2000) Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (June 1, 2001) Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) The Queen of Make-Believe (4/6/1992) My Family's Just Right for Me (4/7/1992) Playing It Safe (4/8/1992) Hop to It! (4/9/1992) Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (4/10/1992) Four Seasons Day (4/13/1992) The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (4/14/1992) Going Places! (4/15/1992) Caring Means Sharing (4/16/1992) Down on Barney's Farm (4/17/1992) What's That Shadow? (4/20/1992) Happy Birthday, Barney! (4/21/1992) Alphabet Soup! (4/22/1992) Our Earth, Our Home (4/23/1992) Let's Help Mother Goose! (4/24/1992) Be a Friend (4/27/1992) I Just Love Bugs (4/28/1992) When I Grow Up... (4/29/1992) 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (4/30/1992) Practice Makes Music (5/1/1992) Hi, Neighbor! (5/4/1992) A Camping We Will Go! (5/5/1992) A Splash Party, Please (5/6/1992) Carnival of Numbers (5/7/1992) A World of Music (5/8/1992) Doctor Barney is Here! (5/11/1992) Oh, What a Day! (5/12/1992) Home Sweet Homes (5/13/1992) Hola, Mexico! (5/14/1992) Everyone is Special (5/15/1992) Falling for Autumn! (9/27/1993) Grandparents are Grand! (9/28/1993) May I Help You? (9/29/1993) Red, Blue and Circles Too! (9/30/1993) Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (10/1/1993) Hoo's in the Forest? (10/4/1993) I Can Do That! (10/5/1993) Grown-Ups for a Day! (10/6/1993) Picture This! (10/7/1993) Look at Me, I'm 3! (10/8/1993) The Exercise Circus! (10/11/1993) My Favorite Things (10/12/1993) The Dentist Makes Me Smile (10/13/1993) Stop, Look and Be Safe! (10/14/1993) An Adventure in Make-Believe (10/15/1993) The Alphabet Zoo (10/18/1993) Having Tens of Fun! (10/19/1993) A Very Special Delivery! (10/20/1993) Shawn and the Beanstalk (2/27/1995) If the Shoe Fits... (2/28/1995) Room for Everyone (3/1/1995) I Can Be a Firefighter! (3/2/1995) Shopping for a Surprise! (3/3/1995) Anyway You Slice It (6/7/1995) Twice is Nice! (6/8/1995) On the Move (6/9/1995) A Welcome Home (6/10/1995) Classical Cleanup (6/17/1995) Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (7/24/1995) Gone Fishing! (7/25/1995) At Home with Animals (7/26/1995) It's Raining, It's Pouring... (7/27/1995) Camera Safari (7/28/1995) Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (10/2/1995) Are We There Yet? (10/3/1995) Ship, Ahoy! (10/4/1995) Hats Off to BJ! (10/5/1995) Up We Go! (10/6/1995) First Day of School (11/17/1997) Is Everybody Happy? (11/18/1997) Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (11/19/1997) We've Got Rhythm (11/20/1997) Tick Tock Clocks! (11/21/1997) Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (11/24/1997) Let's Build Together (11/25/1997) It's Tradition (11/26/1997) A Picture of Health (11/27/1997) Play Ball! (11/28/1997) A Different Kind of Mystery (12/1/1997) Going on a Bear Hunt (12/2/1997) Let's Eat (12/3/1997) Tree-Mendous Trees (12/4/1997) Good, Clean Fun! (12/5/1997) Easy, Breezy Day! (12/8/1997) All Mixed Up (12/9/1997) Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (12/10/1997) Once a Pond a Time (12/11/1997) E-I-E-I-O (12/12/1997) Books are Fun! (11/2/1998) Trading Places (11/3/1998) Safety First! (11/4/1998) Circle of Friends (11/5/1998) The One and Only You (11/6/1998) Barney's Band (11/9/1998) Try It, You'll Like It! (11/10/1998) Colors All Around (11/11/1998) Howdy, Friends! (11/12/1998) Seven Days a Week (11/13/1998) Hidden Treasures (11/16/1998) A Royal Welcome (11/17/1998) Sweet as Honey (11/18/1998) First Things First! (11/19/1998) Aunt Rachel is Here! (11/20/1998) It's a Rainy Day! (11/23/1998) Easy Does It! (11/24/1998) What's in a Name? (11/25/1998) A Very Special Mouse (11/26/1998) A Package of Friendship (11/27/1998) Stick with Imagination! (11/1/1999) Itty Bitty Bugs (11/2/1999) Grandparents are Grand (11/3/1999) Snack Time! (11/4/1999) A Sunny, Snowy Day (11/5/1999) You've Got to Have Art (11/8/1999) Five Kinds of Fun! (11/9/1999) Count Me In! (11/10/1999) Who's Who at the Zoo? (11/11/1999) Birthday Olé (11/12/1999) Excellent Exercise! (4/3/2000) Brushing Up on Teeth (4/4/2000) A "Little" Mother Goose (4/5/2000) Good Job! (4/6/2000) It's Home to Me (4/7/2000) How Does Your Garden Grow? (4/10/2000) You Can Do It! (4/11/2000) Here Comes the Firetruck! (4/12/2000) Ready, Set, Go! (4/13/2000) You are Special (4/14/2000)